Notre histoire,je te la dédie: Lavi
by Miizuki
Summary: "Ton sourire et ton regard m'ont marqué à jamais."  One Shot en forme de lettre racontant une histoire touchante.


_Toi au regard de te connaitre,je n'ai jamais imaginé rencontrer un regard aussi intense. Je me rappelle parfaitement du jour de notre rencontre. C'était en salle S2,le premier jour de septembre.C'était le jour de la rentrée,j'étais nouvelle dans le lycé suis arrivée en retard à mon premier cour,un cour de français. Le professeur m'a accueilli avec un grand me suis mise devant le tableau puis il m'a demandé de me présenter mais trouillarde et timide comme je suis je n'ai pas pu dire un sentais les regards des élèves de la classe concentré sur moi,il y en avait un plus insistant que les autres.J'ai alors levé la tête et j'ai croisé pour la première fois ton regard puis tu m'as je ne sais trop pourquoi,comme si ton sourire m'avait redonné courage,ma présentation m'a échappé à toute le professeur m'a dit d'aller m'asseoir et la seule place qu'il restait était celle qui se situait à côté de te regardai et te souris.C'est là que j'ai vu que tu n'avais qu'un oeil valide et que cet oeil était d'un vert magnifique,à faire fondre toutes les filles._

_Pendant un mois et demi,j'ai appris à te connaitre sans te sais qui sont tes amis,ce que fais,ce que tu aimes comme ce que tu ne supportes pas, Je t'ai scruté pendant les sais que tu es le meilleur élève de la sais aussi que tu rigoles bien quand il faut. Pendant un mois et demi,je suis restée seule à te regarder durant les récrées perchée sur mon bureau au fond de la ,je te regardai en cachette dissimulée soit derrière mes livres de cours soit mes livres de suis restée seule tout un mois et demi mais ca ne me dérangeait pas.J'ai l'habitude d'être me lie difficilement aux gens,j'ai du mal à parler,je suis très timide peut-être même un peu trop._

_L'autre jour dont je me souviens,c'est celui où tu m'as approché pour la première fois. Ce jour là avait pourtant l'air d'un jour comme les autres.C'était la pause du matin,si je me souviens bien,j'étais sur mon bureau au fond de la encore,tout le monde était sorti pour prendre l'air malgré le froid qu'il pas tout le monde,tu étais resté avec ton groupe d'ami dans la salle à parler. Deux d'entre eux sont partis chercher à manger,c'était le garçons aux cheveux blancs et l'autre assez asociale aux cheveux long violet que j'ai pris pour une fille la première fois que je l'ai coup,nous n'étions plus que trois,Krory,toi et moi. Lenalee est venue chercher un garçon pour l'aider à récupérer quelque chose,Krory est parti l'aider vu que tu étais plongé dans ce que tu faisais. Ce jour-là tu t'es approché de moi,pour la première fois j'ai entendu ta voix prononcer mon prénom. Tu attendait sûrement d'être totalement seul avec m'as regardé fixement comme à ton sentais ton regard,je levais les yeux pour croiser les savais que c'est que tu une fois ce premier contact visuel fait,tu t'es approché,tu t'es assis sur le bureau à côté de moi. _

_Lavi-Pourquoi tu restes seule comme ça Miku?_

_Miku-Comment sais-tu mon prénom? _

_Lavi-Les copies quand on les fait remonter.. x) _

_J'en étais tellement déboussolée que je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais devant moi en me suis levée du bureau pour m'écarter de toi,me sentant tout à coup beaucoup trop proche de manque de chance,ma maladresse m'a fait un tour,je me suis emmêlée les pieds et je suis tombé as du tout voir puisque tu as réagis au quart de tour et que tu m'as rattrapé en plus de temps qu'il ne faut pour soupirer. Tu m'as rattrapé en mettant ton bras au niveau de ma poitrine.J'ai rougi à ce contact après t'avoir remercié. J'étais tellement gênée que je n'osais même plus te le silence s'est installé,un silence de gê de nous deux n'arrivait à parler mais tu me regardais,j'en suis sure,je sentais le poids de ton regard sut n'était pas un regard méchant tout au contraire,c'était un regard qui essayait de deviner la fille que j'étais et un regard empli de gentillesse et de levais le regard sous l'insistance du tien et croisais tes magnifiques yeux verts puis je me mis à rougir et rebaissa la tête aussi vite que je l'avais levé.Puis tu as voulu venir me voir pour t'excuser ou simplement pour me parler mais tu as été interrompu par ta bande d' souris,mais j'étais un peu déçu,tu me lanças un regard désolé,je ne sais trop pourquoi._

_Ensuite tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole ni un regard pendant deux ou trois 'à ce que l'occasion se représente et que tes amis te laissent encore seuls dans la salle de cette fois-là était différente de la précédente parce que ce jour là,tu n'étais pas dans ton état avais passé des mauvais le voyais à ton les as virés,tu leur as dit de partir sur un ton de colère qui ne présage normalement rien de ne sais pas pourquoi mais à partir de ce moment là,j'ai eu envie de te serrer dans mes que ej fis bien malgré moi,tu avais besoin d'une présence féminine pour t'écouter,tu avais de quelqu'un qui puisse t'épauler,te donner des conseils et justement j'étais là._

_Tu étais debout au milieu de la salle à t'énerver tout seul;tu n'osais pas pleurer parce que tu savais que je te me suis alors levée,je me suis plantée devant toi et je t'ai serré dans mes bras.A ce moment là,tu t'es mis à pleurer puis tu m'as serré dans tes bras._

_Tu as brisé notre accolade,tu t'es assis sur la chaise qui étais derrière me suis assise à côté de toi puis tu t'es mis à me parler,à me dire tout ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne m'étais pas trompé,tu étais vraiment mal mais tes amis ne l'ont pas remarqué.J'étais étonnée d'ailleurs que tes amis qui te connaissent depuis plus de 3 ans ne savent pas voir le mal-être dans tes yeux alors que moi qui te connaissais depuis quelques mois a tout de suite compris la détresse qui brillait dans tes yeux._

_Puis ce jour-là pour la première fois,je t'ai entendu t'ai sorti quelque blague histoire de te remonter le moral et tu as ri aux éclats.A ce moment là,j'ai vu un vrai sourire illuminé ton visage et je me suis rendu compte que tu étais vraiment jour là étais le jour de notre premier vrai contact puisqu'après pour me remercier tu m'as fait la nous avons été de nous séparer puisque la cloche de la pause a retentit et que tes amis ont déboulé comme des fous pour nous dire que le prof n'était pas là et que nous étions libérés vu que c'était nos deux dernières ont pris leurs affaires comme tous les autres élèves puis ils sont partis sans t' fois la classe à nouveau déserte,tu m'as regardé et tu m'as as rangé tes affaires et tu m'as demandé si je voulais bien aller avec toi au parc,j'ai répondu voulais y aller aussi,je voulais tremper mes pieds dans l'eau glacée du lac avec qu'il gèle et qu'on puisse patiné dessus._

_Nous avons marché côte à côte pendant tout le mains se sont légèrement frôlé nous sommes installés dans un coin isolé du parc .Je me suis assise à tes côtés puis me suis mise à contempler le bleu du ciel,qui se blanchissait un qui présage de la neige en plein mois de je me suis allongée sur l'herbe en soupirant,je me sens si bien là,à tes côtés,dans cet endroit d'où nous entendons les bruits du parc mais nous n'en voyons rien.C'est un endroit très silence qui nous lie n'est pas pesant mais ré le silence signifie bien plus que de simple silence peut faire passer certain message que de simple mot ne sont pas assez fort pour décrire. Le silence peut faire passer bien plus d'amour qu'un simple «Je t'aime» enfin c'est que je mes mains ont commencé à s'engourdir,je commençais à ressentir le froid mais je voulais rester là,jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche._

_Je pense que toi aussi puisque tu es resté là,assis à me côtés à contempler le calme plat du j'ai senti une douce chaleur sur main,j'ai tourné la tête pour voir ce que c'tait et j'ai vu que tu avais mis ta main sur la ne t'ai pas repoussé parce que ce contact me réchauffer et que,au fond,je le quand la lumière a commencé à baisser,tu t'es levé et tu m'as aidé à me je suis tellement maladroite qu'au lieu de me stabiliser sur mes deux jambes,je te suis tombée dessus.A cet instant,j'ai senti ton parfum, tu sens parfum te corresponds,l'arôme est aussi mystérieuse que toi,il faut la sentir plusieurs fois pour en deviner les différents composants.C'est comme toi dans le sens où il faut vraiment te connaitre pour vraiment te comprendre._

_Puis en décembre,notre lycée a organisé la fête de neige avant notre pause pour le nouvel an._

_J'y suis allée même si personne ne m'a invité,ne t'inquiète pas je n'en attendais pas autant de étais là aussi,tu étais très beau dans ton smoking. Tu m'as presque dévisagée de surprise quand tu m'as vue arrivée avec ma robe bustier tu m'as souris, la plupart de tes amis ou connaissances m'ont invité à danser..J'attendais que tu le fasses,je savais que tu en avais envie mais je voulais que tu fasses le premier pas._

_Puis une chanson qui nous correspondait bien à retentit,c'était une chanson que je connaissais par coeur,je me la passais en boucle. Tu es venue me tendre pour me faire danser une espèce de rock bizarre sur cette chanson._

_Une chanson d'amour que je connais toujours mot pour mot que j'ai chanté ce soir là alors que tu me faisais pensais vraiment ces t'ai surpris à la chanter après.. Puis après la danse,mon groupe est monté sur scène puis on nous a fait jouer cette t'ai regardé pendant que je chantais le dernier couplet et un bout du refrain._

'_It's all on the way you look at me _

_You're driving me crazy,_

_It's all about you,all the things that I do_

_You're my life,'cause you make it amazing_

_I'm never alone with the love you givin _

_Whenever I go,i'm hoping you miss me._

_Don't wanna ever go back_

_Never ever go back,_

_oh baby,you're my destiny.»_

_Puis après j'ai laissé ma place à un autre groupe avant que le Dj reprenne sa m'as regardé avec étonnement,tu n'avais pas compris que je t'avais chanté mes vrais la soirée,c'est fini ainsi,plutôt le bal c'est fini mère devait venir me chercher mais elle n'est pas venue,je commençais à geler sous cette neige qui devenait de plus en plus é tu m'as tiré par la main jusqu'à ta voiture. Ce jour-là,j'ai découvert que tu avais une voiture et aussi qu'au fond de toi tu étais quelqu'un de sentimental._

_Le silence c'est installé quand nous étions installé dans ta voiture..J'ai senti que tu voulais que je chante,je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis remis à chanter cette chanson. Tu m'as regardé,tu m'as souris puis tu as repris la phrase «It's all on the way you look at me, you're driving me crazy.» en me regardant puis j'ai compris que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. Puis après une longue hésitation et alors que j'étais en train de chanter,tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes.u y déposa un baiser léger comme l'air et doux comme le miel. Puis certainement trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit,tu as démarré et tu m'as ramené chez moi. _

_Ce soir-là,en passant le pas de la pote,j'ai pleuré comme rassure-toi,les larmes qui ont coulés sur mes joues n'étaient que des larmes de j'ai chanté la chanson toute la soirée,ce qui a amusé ma mère puis je suis allée me coucher. Mais le plus beau des soirs que nous avons passé ensemble,c'est le soir où tu m'as vraiment tout as fait ca avec tellement de douceur,d'amour et de prévention. C'étai le soir du nouvel était invité chez m'avais entrainé dans la serre,au bout.J'étais étonné que meme la serre soit décorée et que tu connaisses aussi bien cette maison qui n'était pas la tu m'as faite sortir sur le parvis de la serre,tu as regardé le ciel,tu as bredouillé quelques mots que je n'ai pas compris,puis tu m'as pris la y as déposé un tu m'as embrassé et ensuite tu m'as déclaré ton amour. Tu avais les yeux qui brillait,tu étais vraiment ne sais plus tout ce que tu as dit mais je me rappelle des six derniers mots que tu as prononcés,les mots que j'attendais : «Je t'aime plus que tout.».Ces mots je les attendais plus que tout mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu me les dises.J'en ai rêvé tant de fois qu'au début j'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était tu t'es tu,attendant ma réponse mais j'étais sur mon nuage,j'ai compris que tu attendais quelque chose de moi quand tu as desserré l'étreinte de tes mains sur les je les ai reprise et mise contre mon coeur puis j'y ai laissé un doux baiser. Puis je t'ai serré dans mes bras,je ne pouvais rien te dire aucun mot ne voulait début,je sais que tu n'as pas compris la réponse que j'essayais de te faire passer mais quand je t'ai laissé un doux baiser dans le cou,tu as compris et tu m'as serré aussi fort que tu le pouvais contre tu m'as redonné,un de ses baisers doux et passionné dont tu avais le baiser que seul toi sait donner,ce baiser que j'adorais. Après nous avons passé les 3 derniers jours de vacances ensemble, tu ne voulais pas encore mettre au courant tes amis alors quand l'un d'eux t'appeler,tu disais que tu étais occupé.Seul nos parents respectifs le savaient,ta mère qui était là, nous couvrait,elle a menti quelque fois pour mère m'aime beaucoup,elle me considère toujours comme sa la rentrée est arrivée,bien trop vite,d'après moi. _

_A partir de la rentrée,nous n'avons pu nous voir que pour des sessions de révisions rien de au lycée,tu ne voulais pas qu'on se montre ensemble,qu'on nous voit main dans la étions revenus comme avant,nous nous échangions quelques regards qui voulaient tout dire pour certain,parfois pendant le cour,tu me donnais la main.J'aimais la chaleur que ta main me procurait._

_Au départ,j'ai compris ton envie,je prenais sur moi mais au bout de 2 mois,je n'en pouvais plus.J'avais besoin de toi près de moi,je te voulais pour moi et moi seule,je voulais que le monde entier sache,je m'en seule chose que je voulais c'était te sentir près de moi,sentir ton odeur,entendre le doux son de ta n'en pouvais plus de ces seuls regards et de ces mots chuchotés sur le bout de lèvres quand tes amis regardaient ailleurs,j'avais jute envie de t'entendre les dire de vive voix au creux de mon oreille._

_J'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas importante à tes yeux,que notre histoire n'était qu'une n'en pouvais plus,plusieurs j'ai failli le crie,crier l'amour que je ressentais pour toi mais à chaque fois que l'envie m'en prenait,je la refrénais..Je souffrais de cette distance inconsciente que tu as mise entre n'en pouvais vraiment plus que j'ai même fini par ne plus te regarder et échanger ces mots chuchotés avec ne voulais plus de ça.._

_Le jour où j'ai arrêté subitement de te regarder,je t'ai aussi éviter mais tu n'as pas cherché à savoir jour-là,j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus et que tu m'avais planté un couteau dans le coeur.J'ai cru que je m'étais encore trompé que j'avais encore fait le mauvais choix,que tu étais le mauvais..Le seul point positif c'est que notre petit morceau d'histoire aurait duré deux mois.C'est ce que j'ai cru mais j'ai révisé mon jugement dès le lendemain. Le lendemain,j'ai joué la comé rentrant dans la salle,je t'ai regardé et je t'ai fait mon plus beau sourire qui était complètement faux,j'ai aussi fait briller la lumière joyeuse dans mes yeux pour te faire croire que j'étais tu n'as pas marché,je l'ai su à la durant laquelle,je ne t'ai pas regardé non plus,j'étais plongée dans mon livre. Quand j'ai entendu la porte coulissait et que je n'ai plus entendu de bruit dans la salle,je me suis dit que tu étais parti avec tes là encore,j'avais tout étais là,tu me regardais comme à ton habitude mais j'étais tellement absorbée par ma lecture que je n'y ai pas fait attention.J'ai su que tu étais là quand tu as posé violemment ta main sur mon bureau,ce qui m'as fait sursauter.Là,j'ai levé la tête et je t'ai regardé.J'ai mis mon marque page et je suis levée pour être face à toi. Puis tu as ouvert la bouche mais aucun son n'en est sorti et tu t'es approché de moi mais je t'ai évité.Je n'avais pas envie que tu me touches..Là,tu as trouvé les mots,tu n'as pas apprécié mon geste en tout cas,tu ne l'as pas compris._

_Lavi-Mizu. _

_Mizu-*d'un ton innocent.*Quoi?_

_Lavi-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'évites comme ça,pour que tu me lances de faux sourire..Tu ne peux pas me berner,je te connais,je sais très bien distinguer le vrai du faux._

_Mizu-Qu'est ce qui te prouves qu'il est faux..Je suis parfaitement __heureuse._

_J'ai volontairement appuyé sur le dernier mot pour marquer l'ironie et la fausseté de ma phrase._

_Lavi-Mizu,qu'est ce que je t'ai fait? _

_La réponse me semblait pourtant évidente mais tu étais tellement persuadé d'agir comme il fallait que tu ne voyais rien.C'étai vraiment comme si je comptais pour du beurre.C'est ton regard insistant plein de question et de tristesse qui m'a fait craqué._

_Mizu-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait? *effarée.* Mais réfléchis un peu,je n'en peux plus d'être entourée d'incapable. Tu ne sais pas , alors je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Tu me fais souffrir,voilà ce que tu fais depuis 2 mois mes anciens petits-amis,on annonçait tout deux semaines après..Mais là,ca fait deux mois qu'on ne se voit qu'en cours,à l'extérieur ce n'est que pour les révisions avec tes ,j'en ai marre,je n'en peux plus de cette distance que tu mets inconsciemment entre nous. Moi,j'en souffre parce que je t' un mois,j'ai tenue avec les regards et les mots doux que tu me chuchotais mais là,je n'en peux plus..J'ai l'impression de n'être rien à tes yeux,d'être là pour faire jolie,que je suis là que quand tu te sens mal..Mais j'ai envie d'être là tout le temps mais ca tu ne le sais pas,tu ne le comprends peut-être même soit tu dis tout,soit tu fais une croix sur moi parce que je souffrirais certainement moins de t'aimer de loin,je changerais même de classe,si il le que j'en peux vraiment plus ,je t'aime trop. *pleure.*_

_Les larmes que je retenais depuis le début se sont mises à même que je ne verse une larme,tu t'es approché de moi et tu m'as serré dans tes n'ai pas fuis,je voulais sentir ton parfum puis tu as prononcé ces mots:_

_Lavi-Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir autant,je n'ai rien remarqué.Je suis vraiment nul comme petit-ami._

_Tu as voulu m'embrasser mais j'ai détourné le regard,je ne voulais pas que tu me voies tu m'as lâché la taille,tu as posé tes mains sur mon visage et tu mas forcé à tourner la tête vers toi,à te regarder dans les as longé ton regard dans le mien puis tu m'as embrassé.Puis la porte a coulissé à nouveau,je voulais rompre notre baiser parce que tu ne m'avais pas dit ce que tu comptais faire : l'annoncer ou non. Tu as probablement senti mon envie de rompre notre étreinte alors tu m'as serré un peu plus dans tes bras et tu as continué à me donner ce baiser te l'ai rendu bien malgré moi mais l'envie était trop puissante pour y résister puis à la fin de notre baiser tu m'as chuchoté au creux de l'oreille. _

_Lavi-Je préfère les perdre eux que de te perdre tiens trop à toi pour te voir avec un autre..Je t'aime ma chérie._

_Des larmes de joie,cette fois-ci, se sont mises à couler,je t'ai serré dans mes bras,tu m'as fait un baiser sur le front puis Komui,un de tes anciens potes nous a séparé.Tu m'as attrapé la main et tu m'as souris,snobant complètement Komui. _

_Komui-Attends,tu peux nous expliquer? Parce que nous sommes un peu perdus.. Lavi-Ben,je vous présente Mizuki,elle est dans notre classe et on sort ensemble depuis 2 mois._

_Ils nous ont regardé avec des yeux ébaillis surtout Allen._

_Allen-Attends deux minutes,ça veut dire que vous vous êtes mis ensemble pendant la soirée du nouvel an?_

_Mizu-Belle déduction Allen x) _

_Allen-Bienvenue à toi, peux t'appeler comme ça ou ce surnom est réservé au borgne? Mizu-Tu peux x)_

_Allen-Vous vous êtes bien dissimulés. _

_Mizu-En même temps,vous étiez à l'intérieur et vous étiez bourrés._

_Lavi-Elle dit vrai et en plus,tu étais en train de manger._

_Mizu-Ventre sur patte. _

_Allen- Mais euuh.. _

_Mizu-*fait la bise.*Tu es comme ça,change pas.C'est ce qui fait ta spécificité._

_Tu m'as regardé et tu as souris.J'adorais ton sourire mais tu le sais. Tu sais aussi que je savais décrypter tes sourires.D'ailleurs,plus le temps passait,plus tu te rapprochait de moi._

_J'avais connu l'inverse,avec mon ex,on s'éloignait puis on se rapprochait comme un Yo-yo puis il a fini par casser. Mais toi,je sentais que tu m'aimais vraiment et je sentais ton amour grandir en moi.C'est peut-être bizarre mais bon,les choses étaient ainsi et c'était parfait. Je fus bien admise dans votre groupe d' est sympa,Kanda,quand on le connait bien n'est pas si asocial que ça,il est même très est un vrai estomac sur patte,il avait toujours faim,il a un sens de l'humour un peu déconcertant parfois mais il est très drôle._

_Plus tard,quand je vous ai invité à la maison,on a découvert en même temps qu'Allen est mon m'a fait rire,c'est pour ça que j'avais cette petite impression de déjà le lien de parenté nous a légèrement rapproché. Notre histoire a tenu bon,malgré les quelques disputes,différents que l'on a eu. On a reçu plein de critique de personne ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu étais avec quelqu'un de moins riche et moins intelligent que m'as défendu devant les connaissances de ton grand-père qui disaient cela. _

_Ce qui te rendait différent,parmi tant d'autre point,c'était le fait que tu vives seul avec ton grand-père et que tu t'entendais vraiment très bien avec lui.J'aimais bien ton grand-père. Quand j'étais chez toi,que tu allais chercher quelque chose ou que tu allais tout simplement au toilette,il me racontait plein de a une mémoire impressionnante. D'ailleurs,je crois que tu en as hérité._

_Ta mémoire impressionnante était aussi un de tes signes distinctifs.J'aimais bien entendre l'étendu de tes connaissances,.J'aimais bien t'écouter parler une belle langue et raconter avec tes mots notre histoire et comment tut a commencé.Je crois que ce qu'il me manque le plus._

_Un des autres points qui font que tu sois celui que j'ai aimé,c'est ton regard si persistant et profond malgré ton seul oeil était d'un vert m'as raconté que tu avais toujours le deuxième mais que tu en avais perdu l'usage donc tu as mis un cache-oeil pour ne plus voir le reflet et le souvenir de l'accident à cause duquel tu as perdu ton père._

_Puis un jour tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas me perdre et que nous allions surmonter à toutes les épreuves que la vie mettrait devant nous.J'en ai pleuré.J'ai pleuré de tout cet amour que tu me amour dont je profitais pleinement. Parfois,j'avais l'impression que tu m'aimais beaucoup trop pour celle que j'étais et que je ne te méritais devinais quand je ressentais ce genre de chose alors tu me prenais dans tes bras et tu me faisais un bisous sur la joue et tu me disais qu'aucune autre fille ne te méritait autant que moi._

_L'autre chose que j'aimais beaucoup chez toi et qui faisais partie intégrante de ta personnalité était tes cheveux.J'adorais leur roux pétant qui t'allait si bien avec tes que je te préférais avec les cheveux lâchés sans ton bandeaux vert qui te tenait les cheveux en l' étais tellement plus beau quand tu enlevais ton bandeau et que tu le laissais tomber autour de ton cou.J'adorais passer ma main dans tes cheveux,ils étaient toujours très sentaient toujours très bon..Mais tu ne te lâchais les cheveux que quand nous étions seuls tous les deux parce qu'une fois,tu l'as fait au lycée,pour la fête de fin d'année des terminales et toutes les filles t'ont suivies et ont t'ont fait du gringue. Je me rappelle avoir été jalouse ce soir là et t'avoir prié de remettre ton bandeau mais tu ne m'as pas écouté parce que m'as tu dit,tu aimais bien te sentir aimé.Tu m'as vraiment vexé.J'en suis partie de la soiré partant,j'ai vu Allen te parler et te regarder d'un air désespéré.Une heure après,tu es venu à la maison,tu es rentré alors que je ne le voulais pas puis tu m'as fait la promesse de ne plus enlever ton bandeau pour t'ai souri,tu m'as embrassé,j'ai passé ma main dans tes cheveux puis je t'ai recoiffé puis nous sommes retourné à la fête et je t'ai eu pour moi toute seule,toute la soirée: Un des autres plus beau moments que j'ai passé avec toi,c'était notre première fois. J'en rougis rien qu'en y jour-là,tu me faisais presque peur..Tu en crevais d'envie,je le savais mais je te repoussais à chaque fois de peur que ça soit trop tô l'as compris alors tu m'as dit que tu m'attendrais aussi longtemps que je le voudrais. Puis quelques jours plus tard,tu m'as invité chez avais préparé un dîner aux chandelles,c'était après nous sommes allés dans ta chambre,on a échangé quelque baiser puis tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé.Ce fut certainement l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie._

_Pour moi le plus beau jour de notre relation,c'était le jour où tu m'as emmené en voyage en savais que j'en rê m'as emmené faire le tour des plus belles ville d'ès tu m'as dit que tu avais fait exprès de finir le voyage par le passage à avais donc fait finir notre tour d'Europe par la visite de mère étant européenne,française et italienne,je savais me débrouiller.D'ailleurs,tu en as été impressionné quand j'ai parlé italien avec un accent presque parfait d'après le vendeur. Alors que j'ai vécu toute ma vie au Japon et que c'est ma mère qui m'a tout étions sur la place St Marc en train d'admirer le soleil me connaissais par coeur à ce point là? Je ne t'avais jamais dit que j'adorais les couleur du crépuscule et de l' tu m'as offert le plus beau des cré n'en ai jamais vu de pareil de notre ville et je n'ai jamais pu revenir en Europe pour profiter de nouveau de ce magnifique spectacle. Ce jour là,au bord de la Méditerranée,dans le lagon de Venise,alors que le soleil se couchait,tu m'as regardé plus intensément que tous les autres regard de ce jour était débordant d'amour et de as levé la main puis tu as rompu ta promesse,tu as descendu ton cheveux sont tombés à plat sut ta tête,une mèche est venu se poser sur ton m'as regardé,tu m'as souris.J'ai cru fondre sur es tellement beau comme ça que personne ne pourrait te ré as enlacé ma taille et tu m'as embrassé à la lumière orangé du soleil baiser fut le plus passionné que tu m'aies donné.Puis tu as pris ma main gauche,tu y as laissé un baiser. Puis en plein milieu de cette géante place,au milieu des milliers de regards des personnes assises sur les chaises de bar,tu t'es agenouillé.J'étais tellement hébétée par le baiser que tu venais de me donner que je n'avais pas compris que tu t'étais agenouillé devant sentais la chaleur de tes mains sur les ta voix a retentit à mes oreilles,je suis revenue sur terre et là,j'ai vu où tu é n'osais pas te demander de te relever._

_Lavi-Miku,ca fait maintenant 6 ans que l'on est ne peux pas vivre sans t'aime plus que ma propre veux vieillir à tes côtés,continuer à te consoler,à te protéger et à t'aimer et à tenir ta veux continuer entendre ta voix et à regarder tes yeux bleus-gris. Je veux et souhaite que tu restes à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que notre amour et nos lumières s'éteignent. Miku veux-tu devenir ma femme?_

_Voilà,ce que tu as dit.J'ai retenu,oui,je crois que jamais personne ne m'avait fait un discours comme ça. Puis je n'ai jamais su comment tu avais su que j'avais toujours rêvé qu'on me demande en mariage à Venise ou à la lumière du crépuscule. Mais toi,tu as combiné les t'admire pour pense que tu ne le savais pas et que tu l'as fait donc sans le savoir. Mais j'ai gâché ce moment magique en te répondant stupidement,ma conscience parlait à ma place. _

_Miku-Ecoute Lavi,j'en sais trop a que 22 ans,c'est jeune.C'est tôt. _

_A ce moment là,tu as repris la me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire,je me suis enfuie en courant vers notre hôtel pour m'enfermer dans la salle de venais de refuser ma chance de vivre une vie plaine d'amour,une vie remplie de bonheur. Je savais que tu étais mon âme soeur,que personne ne pouvait me compléter mieux que toi mais je t'avais stupidement rejeter.J'en ai beaucoup pleuré.Je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain et y pleurait. J'avais sur moi,un cahier à croquis,je le sortis de mon sac ainsi que mon crayon gris et commença à dessin résulta de deux coeurs brisés reliés par un simple fil,très me suis trouvée lâché d'être partie comme ça. Mais les mots étaient sortis tellement naturellement que je ne savais pas comment rattraper le coup._

_J'ai entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis tu as mis longtemps à la refermer peut-être que tu te demandais où j'étais et que tu t'es inquiété en voyant la chambre as fermé la porté et j'ai su que tu étais rentré parce que j'ai entendu des pas sur le parquet de la te dirigeais vers la salle de ne sais pas comment mais tu as ouvert la es rentré et tu m'as vu avec mon dessin dans les mains,les yeux bouffis par les as certainement compris ce qui n'allait pas ou peut-être voulais-tu seulement me sentir contre toi,tu t'es baissé,t'es mis à genoux devant moi et tu m'as serré dans tes bras.j'ai lâché mon carnet à dessin,j'ai posé ma tête sur ton épaule et j'ai pleuré,encore et tu m'as lâchée pour sécher mes larmes,tu t'es relevé et m'as tendu la main en me disant qu'on serait plus confortablement installé dans la chambre pour parler.J'ai alors pris ta main,tu m'as levé puis nous sommes allés dans la me suis assise sur le lit,appuyée contre le mur et toi tu t'es assis sur le fauteuil près de n'osais pas te regarder de peur de voir la souffrance que je t'avais fait m'as pris la main puis j'ai fini par briser ce silence lourd,emplit de souffrance qui commençait à s'installer. _

_Miku-*chuchote*Je suis désolée.. _

_Tu as levé ton oeil vers moi et tu m'as scruté d'un regard plein d'é me suis donc forcée à répéter cette phrase._

_Miku-*voix brisée.* Je suis désolée.. _

_Lavi-*incompréhension totale.*De quoi? _

_Miku-*me met face à toi.*De te faire souffrir ainsi. _

_Lavi-Miku *pose une de tes mains sur mon visage.*.Ce n'est vraiment pas grave._

_Miku-Arrête de mentir comme ça..Tu vas mal,je le sens,je le sais rien qu' à la façon dont tu me regardes..Puis.. _

_Lavi-Et toi,ca va?Je t'ai jamais vu pleurer autant. _

_Miku-*me lève.* Je sais pas comment te dire..La réponse que je t'ai donné est sortie toute seule..J'ai juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir.. _

_Lavi-Je comprends.J'aurai du attendre encore un peu. _

_Miku-*m'assois sur tes genoux.*Mais non,ta demande était parfaite,tu ne pourrais pas faire l'as fait comme je rêvais qu'on me la étais parfait.C'est juste moi qui ai tout gâché.Je... _

_Tu m'as fait taire en m' me suis endormie dans tes bras. Le lendemain,nous sommes rentrés chez m'a fait bizarre de ne plus être avec toi. Nous nous sommes inconsciemment un peu éloigné,tu voulais me laisser tranquille pour ne pas influencer mon ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait,il a même cru que nous avions cassé ce qui lui a valut au moins deux frappes sur le haut du crâ je lui ai nous sommes moins vus pendant quelques mois même ton grand-père s'est inquiété,ça m'a fait rire. Allen m'a invité chez lui pour le nouvel an.J'ai décliné l'invitation. Au lieu de passer la nuit avec mes amis,je suis allée au parc voir le feu d'artifice. _

_5 jours après,je suis revenu admirer le crépuscule,il était différent de celui que j'avais admirer à savais ma réponse mais je ne savais pas comment te transmettre mes sentiments._

_Ca faisait 5 jours que je ne t'avais pas donné de nouvelle,que je t'évitais. Mais ce soir là,je ne sais pas comment tu as su que j'étais là à admirer ce spectacle mais tu étais là.Tu es arrivé,tu t'es mis derrière moi et tu m'as pris par la me suis retournée et je me suis emparée de tes lè t'ai donné un baiser passionné et empli d'amour. Puis je me suis accrochée à ton cou,et me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds et je t'ai chuchoté. _

_Miku-Je t'aime et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie._

_Puis je me suis remise pied à plat et je t'ai regardé en attente d'une ré m'as regardé surpris puis tu m'as serré dans tes bras,tu m'as embrassé et tu m'as souris d'u de tes plus malicieux et beau sourire._

_Lavi-Mince,j'ai pas la bague.. Attends deux minutes,je reviens. _

_Tu es partie,tu es sûrement allé chez toi pour prendre la es revenu à cour de souffle comme si tu voulais revenir avant que la lumière orangée du crépuscule ne disparaisse complè as repris ton souffle en quelque seconde. _

_Lavi-*sourire* On la refait? _

_J'ai m'as fais rire ce jour là.Tu t'es agenouillé,tu as pris ma main et y a déposé un baiser. _

_Lavi-Miku,ca fait maintenant 7 ans que nous sommes ensemble. Bon nous n'avons pas souhaité nous 7 ans mais ce n'est pas grave*je rigole.*Jusqu'à aujourd'hui,il n'y a eu que toi. Et je veux que ca continue t'aie plus que me connais mieux que personne.J'ai passé de loin tous les meilleurs moment de ma vie à tes côtés et je veux que ca continue. Miku,je veux continuer à t'aimer,je veux vieillir à tes côtés,je veux tenir ta main à jamais dans la mienne.C'est pour ça que je te le redemande,veux-tu me faire le privilège de devenir ma femme? _

_Je t'ai regardé et je t'ai t'es relevé après m'avoir mis la bague connaissant ma réponse à l'avance puis je t'ai embrassé. _

_Miku-Privilège accordé.Tu es le seul homme que je veux dans ma vie._

_Lavi-C'est si bon de te l'entendre dire x)._

_J'ai rigolé puis tu m'as dit plein d'autre chose drôle ce soir là.Je t'aime tellement si tu savais._

_C'est ainsi que le jour de nos 9 ans,nous nous sommes retrouvés devant l' dans une grande robe blanche et toi dans un magnifique smoking accompagné par tes garçons d'honneur : Allen et Kanda et moi par mes demoiselles d'honneur: Miranda et fus accompagnée à l'hôtel par mon oncle,le maréchal Tiedoll puisque mon père n'est plus de ce ,nous nous sommes mariés le 31 dé l'avions décidé notre voyage de noce,tu m'as emmené en Italie une nouvelle nous avons fait toute l'Italie cette fois._

_Puis 2 ans après notre mariage,je suis tombée enceinte de je te l'ai annoncé tu as fait un bond de 4 mètres,tu étais heureux._

_Il s'est avéré que tu étais un bon pè et Kyo ont hérité de ta mémoire mais tu le sais. Ce qui est drôle c'est qu'ils n'ont pas les même yeux,Kyo a hérité de tes yeux verts et de tes cheveux roux alors que Rio a hérité de mes yeux gris bleu mais il a la même chevelure flamboyante que son père. 4 ans après nos jumeaux,que tu adorais,nous avons eu une petite fille mais elle est morte avant de naitre.J'ai été détruite mais tu m'as aidé,tu m'as donné encore plus d'amour. J'étais contente de t'avoir. L'année suivante fut la bonne,je suis tombée enceinte d'une petite fille.. Alors qu'elle n'avait que 3 ans et que les jumeaux en avaient 8,tu as eu un accident. _

_Tu t'es fait percuté par une voiture,tu as été emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital mais tu n'as pas survécu. Tu es mort quelques jours après dans ton coma. Yuki,qui t'aimait déjà beaucoup, n'a pas compris,elle n'a pas cessez de te réclamer pendant 1 quand elle t'a vu allongé dans un cercueil,elle s'est mise à l'ai serré contre garçons ne voulaient pas le montrer mais ils étaient touchés par ta mort. Allen est venu vivre à la maison aprè était là pour me soutenir et m'aider à élever nos enfants._

_Nos 3 enfants furent d'excellent élèves,les premiers de leur et Rio étaient,et je suis sure qu'ils le seront toujours,des excellents grand-frère qui prennent soin de leur petite soeur. Yuki a eu sa première histoire de coeur à 15 ans et les garçons sont tombés amoureux en même temps à 17 ans._

_Je me sens vieille maintenant,j'habite seule avec Allen dans la maison que tu nous avais acheté.Les enfants me rendent visite de temps en temps. Yuki est devenu chanteuse, elle est connu dans le monde garçons: Rio s'est découvert une passion pour le dessin et Kyo pour l'écriture,ils se sont associés et ont créés leur manga. Ils se sont inspirés de nous et de notre histoire,je le sais,ils me l'ont fait lire. Ils connaissent notre histoire par coeur,ils adoraient l'écouter pour s'endormir quand ils étaient petit. Nous avons des petits ès les adorerais._

_Lavi,tu me manques,tu nous manques à tous ca fait 30 ans que tu es parti vivre dans l'autre monde.J'espère que tu veilles sur nous et que tu me restes fidèle. Moi en tout cas,je te suis restée fidèle,personne n'a pu compléter mon coeur comme toi et m'aimer comme tu as pu le faire pendant à peu près 20 ans. Seul Allen pourrait te remplacer mais c'est mon cousin mais il s'est toujours occupé des enfants comme si c'était les siens._

_Tu me manques tellement._

_Je t'aime toujours autant mais tu n'es pas le pour le partager._

_A toi l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé,_

_A toi qui m'a touché par ton regard,_

_A toi qui m'a touché par ton amour,_

_je te dédies cette lettre qui relate notre histoire_

_Lavi,_

_je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours._

_Tu régneras à jamais sur mon coeur_

_Ta femme,_

_Miku._


End file.
